Modern mobile devices can provide a number of functionalities, such as audio or video processing, telephony service, and network connectivity for e-mail and web browsing, for example. Mobile device users often depend on the multiple applications installed on these mobile devices to complete tasks in their professional lives and to provide entertainment in their personal lives. Users may rely on their mobile devices to store and access large amounts of content (e.g., image, audio, and video files) and sensitive information (e.g., financial data or personal information). The loss or theft of a mobile device can create security concerns for a user and can be particularly troublesome or upsetting, especially if data stored on the device is sensitive or irreplaceable.